In a known brake of this kind (DE 27 42 105 A1) one brake pad each is arranged at either side of the brake disc. Each brake pad is elongated in circumferential direction of the brake disc and has a recess in the middle of its radially outer edge to be engaged by the centrally located bridging portion of the carrier member. In this manner both brake pads are guided for axial displacement at the bridging portion. The two actuating cylinders provided at the floating caliper both act on the same brake pad. Between the two actuating cylinders a pin which extends parallel to the axis of the brake disc and slidingly engages in a bore formed in the carrier member is fastened at the floating caliper. In this manner the floating caliper is guided for axial displacement at the brake carrier member.
When it becomes necessary to replace the brake pads of this known brake, the entire brake must be dismantled and the floating caliper be separated from the carrier member because only then can the brake pads be shifted axially so far as to be releasable from the bridging portion of the carrier member. The bridging portion consequently is disadvantageous in this respect. On the other hand, the central guidance of the two brake pads at the bridging portion is favorable for the floating caliper at which one of the brake pads is secured, namely the one remote from the actuating cylinders, because hereby the floating caliper is indirectly guided by means of this brake pad at the axially outer end of the bridging portion.
Apart from the fact that the provision of two actuating cylinders at the floating caliper of the known brake permits the floating caliper to be guided centrally at the fastening portion of the carrier member, it also has the advantage that the two actuating cylinders transmit the clamping force they generate more evenly to the adjacent brake pad than could be accomplished by a single centrally disposed cylinder. The friction lining of said brake pad, therefore, is worn substantially uniformly even though it is rather long in circumferential direction of the brake disc.
Moderate actuation of the known brake at high speed may, however, give rise to rubbing noise which may be transmitted to the entire vehicle equipped with such brakes and which then is sensed as very unpleasant.